


Love Me, Love Me Not

by iamrotting



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Will contain BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just sitting across from me while I interview her for the college newspaper. I felt small, intimidated, yet I craved for her. Who was she? That Elsa Snow, what was she doing to me? She'd always been a woman of responsibilities, how could she be so selfish to shut me out? For what reason? Somehow, I questioned my feelings for her.(mAU)/{ELSANNA} /Beta: sedryn/ Beta'd: CH1-XX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Stranger

**A/N:** This was never meant to be in Ao3, but because I am afraid that this fanfic is going to get deleted because of explicit sexual themes in ff.net, I might as well put it here for safety measures. Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

I let out an exasperating sigh as I attempted to brush out my ridiculous, tangled hair for almost about ten minutes now. This wouldn't have bothered me if my idiot roommate didn't choose me to go interview some... rich kid when he was supposed to do it himself, though he had to go see his parents or something as an excuse. I should've been studying my mid-term instead of doing someone else a stupid favor.

I groaned.

Kristoff was my roommate and he had chosen this day to visit his parents because some "special occasion" came up and that he needed to attend to. Talk about last minute planning.

I should've paid attention about what he said the day before instead of studying like a freaking nerd. I took the offer without even thinking so that I could just get rid of him fast. But too bad, way too bad, that he was already gone to a different continent today, already in the UK.

_He's gonna get a beating when he comes back._

After neatly braiding my hair, I managed to wear my black dress with a pair of five inch heels. I stood in front of my mirror, taking a deep breath in and out multiple times, smoothing out my skirt. My teal eyes met the post-it Kristoff gave to me sticking onto the corner of the mirror.

E. Snow was the name of the company that he wanted me to go to and that name... it was familiar. Too bad I was lost in thought about how far that company was from my home. It was about thirty miles up north and I needed to get there in two hours. What a pain. I grabbed the notepad from my bed; full of questions and immediately head on out. It was a great thing Pa let me take his old mini car and an extremely bad thing that this damn thing would break down any moment.

What a fucking pain.

I swallowed my complaint and got into the car, turned on my GPS and was getting ready to go, until my phone rang. It was Kristoff. I sat back on my seat, relaxed and turned my phone on.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

" _Geez, Anna, you don't have to give me that attitude."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I didn't think you would just leave me hanging and give me a bunch of weird ass questions such as, 'are you gay?' and 'what types of underwear do you wear?' As a professional college student, like me, I am not a pervert _, Kristoff_   _Bjorman_." I added a strict tone to his name and I was extremely sure that he was cringing on the other end.

" _Oh, c'mon, Anna! I have professional questions too!"_

I heard him groan. "Are you telling me that I have to answer these questions for you, like it or not?"

For a moment, there was silence until I yelled out his name.

" _Alright, alright! Yes, I want you to answer these questions! I'm serious, alright?! Can you do that?"_

I wanted to tell him no, but because I was generous...

"Alright, fine. But it's just this one time, Kristoff."

" _Oh my god, thank you! Jesus, the professor is going to freak out on me if you didn't help me. You are a god, Anna. Love you!"_

"Ugh, whatever. Bye."

I turned my phone off, hands gripping onto the steering wheel and I sighed, beginning to drive up north from LA.

In exactly two hours, at about 12PM, I made it just in time to... the... building...

Whoa.

It was a big skyscraper with E. Snow imprinted on the side of the glassy entrance in Copperplate Gothic Bold font. So professional...

I mean, of course it was.

I cleared my throat and went into the building where I met this thin man with black hair, sides shaved and his hair going towards the left. His eyes were grey and his suit was all black except for his tie. He was concentrating on working on his computer that he didn't even realize that I was already in front of his counter. Before I even got to introduce myself, there it was again, E. Snow in the same font imprinted on the glassy wall.

I cleared my throat and the man stopped working and looked up... with such an intense stare. But immediately, he gave out a jolly smile. What a handsome guy.

"Yes?" he asked, and I almost let out a giggle when his voice came out with such a tone that could be mistaken as a 10 years old.

"Um, I-I'm looking for Miss Snow? Elsa Snow? I came here to do an interview for California State University school newspaper."

He nodded with a nice smile, got up from his seat and took out some kind of folder. He was tall. Extremely tall and I realized I was blushing for a bit.

"Please," he said, pointing behind me, "Have a seat. I'll be back in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

When he came back, his folder was gone and his smile was back. "Miss Snow is expecting you. If you don't mind, I will lead the way."

I was looking over the notebook and post-its Kristoff gave me when he came to get me. I frantically grabbed my stuff, and immediately I dropped my notes on the floor. And now, I could feel my blush coming up and god, how embarrassing.

He stared at me, impressed by my clumsiness.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I just need to—Whoa!" I tripped on my heels and fell face flat on the floor. Good thing it was soft and fluffy.

"Please," he said, getting down and helping me up, "take your time."

I sighed, extremely embarrassed now and I could just die from embarrassment. If that ever existed. "I'm sorry, this is just... Ugh," I groaned and he chuckled.

"No, it's alright," he said, holding a hand out to me. "My name's Olaf Nelson. Please to meet you."

I grabbed his hand and gently shook it. "Um, Anna. Anna Smith. Nice to meet you Mr. Nelson and... Sorry about earlier."

"No, it's quite alright. And please, call me Olaf." His accent... his British accent was just enough make me swoon. And he was tall. Wow.

"Miss Smith, please, this way," he said, his hand around my waist as he led me to the elevator.

I stood behind him as he pressed the button to the very top floor—to the 60th floor. I stared at his neck, which was pretty weird, but I noticed he had a speaker in his ear. But quickly, I dismissed it.

As the elevator slowly goes up, I started a conversation.

"So... this company. What is it that you guys do?"

He turned his head slight towards me and I could see him smiling again. I found it pretty attracting.

"We have plenty of money—quite possibly more than any celebrities out there. Our CEO owns many, many companies from Audi to tens of fashion designing company. And we gain many, many profits each minute—each second, that it is very hard to keep track of. We have ten companies and hundreds of employees that our CEO has carefully chosen in the U.S that she has in her name. There are parts that she takes over, but it is never the main ones. Of course, we do have our main corporation. But, I would advise that you speak to her for more information, Miss Smith."

Oh.

The elevator was extremely slow and my ear was beginning to hurt and I could barely hear anything.

"So, are you from England?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm certainly not from there. I lived there for a couple of years since I was a kid, but I moved back to Ireland for a few months until my parents sent me here in LA. Fascinating that I even got this accent, right?"

"It's... pretty neat, actually."

"Thank you, Miss Smith, but we are here."

The door slide open and there was only a white hall with paintings on every side. As we slowly walk towards the only door in front of us, I was fascinated by the beautiful art gallery.

Before I even knew it, I heard the door being knocked, and suddenly a wave of nervousness passed through me and I was shaking. Olaf stared at me with gentle grey eyes. He bowed.

"Good luck, Miss Smith."

_Good luck?_

"Come in." I heard from the other end and Olaf slowly opened the door, got out of the way so that I could come in. And immediately, he walked back to the elevator, turned back and waved.

I gulped and turned my head towards the... huge, LARGE room.

I took a step in and now, I wasn't sure what I should do next. There was a lady in front of me, her back facing me and towards the window, talking to the phone.

Her hair was platinum blonde and her figure... it was all so beautiful. She wore a suit, black and white with a thin ocean blue tie to match. But I just couldn't figure out how she could have her fringes pushed back like that. I just wanted... to touch it.

"No, it's ten thousand... I can handle it... Jack, we have other company out there and I can help out. No... Yes... There's time... We've got plenty... I can give you how many you want and... Right... If she does it, she's out of the job... Good... Fine, goodbye, Jack," she said quite much over her phone.

She sighed, shaking her head and turned her body towards me and I tensed up. Her icy cold eyes were gorgeous. And it was even prettier when she sent out a smile.

"Miss Smith, is that right?" she said.

I nodded.

Her heels were clanking loudly as she walked towards me and I had to force myself not to back away.

"I'm Elsa Snow," she said, taking my hand and dragged me to a seat. I slowly sat down, looking anywhere but to her.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me, Miss Smith?" she asked, pouring hot coffee into a cup, putting it on the glass table in front of me. She sat across from me, crossing her legs together. Jesus, it was so beautiful.

I quickly took a sip from the coffee and immediately, it just reminds me of rich people's coffee. High class, eh?

She waited.

And I noticed as I took out my notebook and ran through the page of questions.

"Um, Miss Snow, this is an interview for California State University, so if you don't mind if I ask you some questions..."

She shook her head. "No, of course not. What would you like to know?"

"How much do you make in your income out of all these companies you own?"

She frowned and immediately I knew she disapprove these questions. God damn it, Kristoff, you idiot! These questions were not meant to be asked! 

"About five hundred million each year."

What?

I dropped my pen, and quickly picked it up. I saw her wanting to pick it up, but stopped. I scratched my head with my pen and bit my lips. She frowned. What?

"Um, can you repeat that?" I asked.

She sighed. "About five hundred million, Miss Smith."

I scribbled down her answer. "Um, how many hours do your employees work?"

"It varies, Miss Smith," she said, getting up and walking towards the window again. "Those who work hard, but are not very good at it, gets go home early. And for those who work hard and are very good at it, will get extra pay, and extra hours. And for those who doesn't do any work at all, well, you know what will happen."

"You get fired."

"With  _no_  pay, Miss Smith. You see, I own these companies because I have the intelligence and I work very hard to gain this kind of wealth. And if these lazy workers take it for granted, I will not hesitate to dismiss them immediately." She turned towards me, glaring intensely. "Have you met Olaf?"

"Yes."

"Well, he is one of my best friends and he is a very hard worker. If I step down as the CEO of this company, he will take my place."

"Why?"

"Because I trust him and he trust me."

"Do you have any interest besides working as a CEO?" I asked.

"Being a CEO is not an interest, Miss Smith," she said and I nodded, apologetically. "But yes, I do have many interests. I do kick boxing whenever I have time or I go play pool with my friends. I travel a lot of the times, but mainly for businesses."

"Do you have someone you love?"

She frowned. Oh no.

"Is this personal or...?"

"Oh, no! This—this is really for the school newspaper. I-I'm helping a friend do the interview for him and—"

"No, I don't."

I was flustered. "W-what?"

"I don't have a lover," she said. Oh.

I scribbled down her answer. And then, came that question. "A-Are you..." I cleared my throat. "Are you... gay?" Much better... or not.

She glared. "Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke?"

_Shit, I'm scared._

"N-No, it's... this isn't..." I stuttered and suddenly she got up and sat beside me. Her fragrance was sweet... I want to... No.

"I've never had someone ask me these kinds of questions, Miss Smith."

"A-actually these... weren't made by me."

"Oh?"

I nodded and suddenly, her hand reached for my locks of hair and I shuddered. Her cold finger tips ran through my neck and I was tense.

"U-Um, Miss S-snow?"

"Elsa."

"Huh?"

"Call me Elsa, Miss Smith."

"O-Okay then, Miss—I mean, E-Elsa..." _God, this is so weird! So weird, so weird, so weird! But so... intimidating._

I could feel her breath on my neck and I enjoyed her being near me... especially this near. But she quickly separate from me and sat normally. My heart beat was quickened and I just... she was beautiful.

"Alright then. Now, am I gay?"

Oh, great.

"A-are you, Elsa?"

"Yes, I am. I've never admitted this to the outside before, but I figured I could get it out of my chest." But why to me? Better not question it.

"Oh," I chuckled. "That's great, Elsa."

"Now, let's talk about you."

I stared at her. "W-what?"

"What about you?"

_What about me? Am I gay? Well, yes._

I nodded shyly. Now, did this just change into her interview? Ah, shit, whatever. She asked me a few more questions, mainly personal ones, and I asked her even more that were related to her businesses and her daily life. 

She placed her finger, caressing my cheek and I shuddered against her cold touch. "I'd love to have dinner with you sometimes, Miss Smith."

_Whoa..._

I slide myself further away from her and she looked at me confused. I'd never felt so... intimidating before. No, not in front of this mysterious, beautiful person, I hadn't.

"I-I'd love to go now, Miss Snow." Oh shit. She gasped in silence, but showed no weakness. Getting up, she held my hand and pulled me up, rubbing her thumb against my skin and I blushed. I tripped over my heels again and fell onto her. She held my tightly, looked at me with a gentle smile. Her fingers ran through my back and towards my waist and I blushed heavily.

"You alright?" she asked and quickly, I pulled away, getting my stuff.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around my shoulder as she led me out to the elevator. "I'll see you out."

I nodded, looking down on my feet. "D-do you lead everyone out when they come here?"

She laughed, pressed the button and the elevator door slid open. "Oh no, Miss Smith. No one ever comes up here unless it is someone I trust, like Olaf." She pressed the G button.

"So... this is the first time?"

"Well, yes."

"But why me?"

She was silent and swiftly, she grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. Her stare was intense and my legs were about to given way when she propped my arms against the wall. I breathed in and out heavily as her blue intense eyes met with mine. My heart was beating in a speed that I couldn't even tell and ears were beat red. I stared at her braid over her shoulder, her shoulder, collar bone, and then to her serious, yet so mysterious face. I bit my lips, staring down at her beautiful pink ones. I looked up to her eyes. 

_Yeah, why me?_

"I find you very... interesting. And you are very beautiful, Miss Smith," she said in the sexiest way I found it.

_Oh god, I'm going to melt._

She let me go, but I was expecting... something much more. "So, can I pick you up tomorrow? Or whenever you're free so we can have some dinner together?" she asked, the elevator dinged to the ground floor and we were let out. Olaf looked over to us and smiled gently, getting up and bowing to us. What a handsome guy.

Elsa turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"I—"  _Accept it! Accept the offer! NOW!_  "Next Thursday would be great, Elsa," I finally said. She nodded.

"Call me Anna," I said, but she chuckled.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm much more comfortable to calling you Miss Smith. So, Thursday?"

"Yep, I'll see you then."

I waved good bye to them and before I even got to open the glass door, Olaf ran towards me and held the door for me. I looked at him confused.

"Elsa wants me to give you a ride home, if that's okay," he said, holding the door for me. I frowned and looked behind me, finding no one inside.

"Uh... Olaf, that's great, but—"

"She insists."

I sighed and gave him an unwilling smile, accepting her offer. Geez, I just wanted to be a normal girl for once. This just changed everything.

"Alright, I'll take up the offer," I said.

Once I got back home, I was exhausted. Immediately, I plopped down on to the bed and wanting to fall asleep, but instead my phone rang. Lazily, I took my phone out.

"Hello?" I said, stuffing my face on my pillow, my voice muffled against it.

" _So, how'd it go?"_

Now, I was awake. I sat up. "Kristoff, I want to kill you, right now!"

" _You can do that later! So? How's the interview?"_

I was silent. "Elsa—Miss Snow... she's very... beautiful."

" _And?"_

"Very mysterious... and intimidating."

 


	2. Baby Steps

Thursday night.

I didn’t expect her to pick me up, or even _call_ me when I didn’t even give her my phone number. She was waiting outside of my lobby, leaning against her black Audi Coupes, arms crossed against her chest. She was wearing a suit... oh my god, a god damn suit, all white with a black tie to go with it. I gulped as I came to view with her and she had her eyes... ooh those cold, blue icy eyes were just staring right into my soul.

The security opened the door for me and I nodded at him.

And now, Miss Snow—Elsa was standing right in front of me with a perfect smile on her face.

“Miss Smith,” she said and her smile was just so controlling.

I grinned gently, but shyly. “Elsa.”

She opened the passenger door for me and I got in gracefully, trying to keep my composure of getting into such an expensive car with this woman.

She came back to the driver’s seat and sighed, turned to me and pulled on my seatbelt, buckled it up for me and I was blushing intensely.

“Is this your car?” she asked, nodding in front of us and at the yellow—almost broken—mini car. I gulped and nodded, watching her expression. She was frowning and then turned back to me.

“You’re going to need a new one, Miss Smith,” she said.

I raised my eyebrow. I knew what she wanted. “Y-you’re going to—”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head, chuckling until her expression turned serious. “I _am_ getting you a new car.”

_Why is she doing this exactly?_

I frowned, not caring if she was staring at me. “What is it that you want from me?” I asked.

Elsa’s eyes widened and she let out a little chuckle, before grabbing onto my collar and suddenly pulled me close to her and I was scared, intimidated. How was she doing this...? My heart skipped a beat, once her fingers traced down to my neck.

“What is it that I want from you?” she said and I gulped, when suddenly, she came closer to my ear and she whispered:

_“All of you.”_

I shuddered, almost letting out a tiny whimper and she let me go, smirking at me before driving off to wherever we were going to eat.

Please just let me faint.

We were driving through the highway in silent and I was staring at this woman, all curious about her. _I’ve... seen her before... but, where? And when?_

“You’re staring.”

I blinked and quickly I was blushing when her blue eyes were staring right back at me, before getting back on the road. I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on the road as well.

“W-why... why are you suddenly so interested in me?” I asked her.

She smiled. “Your cute little freckles kept me interested.”

_Oh, Ha-ha, very funny, Miss Snow._

“No, I’m serious, Miss Snow,” I said and her smile faded, her eyes full of mystery appeared. She clenched her teeth.

“I have a little secret, Miss Smith. And I have one about you.”

“Then—”

“And no, I won’t tell you until you can figure it out. I’m sure you’ve heard of my name before, especially my last name. As big as my company is, everyone in the US probably know at least a little bit about me and how I control my people, Miss Smith. But yes, I’ve seen you before. But it’s your job to figure out who I really am.”

“How... did you know I was coming?”

She took a glimpsed at me. “Secrets, Miss Smith.”

I frowned and pouted. And suddenly, she had her hand over my mouth and I stared at her weirdly.

“No pouting,” she said. I smirked under her hand and decided to lick it. When I did, she yelped and pulled her hand away, glaring at me.

“I am driving, you know?” she said.

“Then you shouldn’t have put your hand over my mouth, Miss Snow.”

She sighed and shook her head. “You are a very complicated child.” She pulled up in front the restaurant, a dark and eerie place, but very exotic place. She got out of the car and quickly got to my side, opening the door for me. And when I got out of the car, my eyes were just ogling at the fancy... very expensive and fancy place.

I felt an arm wrapped around me waist and I looked beside me, Elsa staring at me with those... eyes again. I tensed up and those eyes were just so fascinating and beautiful and, very scary. And she was very handsome, very beautiful as if she could destroy everyone, including me with that smirk and that stare.

“You are very complicated,” she repeated and I blushed as her fingers gently run itself up and down on my waist.

“Y-you—” I cleared my throat, “says the one that won’t tell me about this secret.”

She laughed. “It’s called a secret for a reason, Miss Smith. But let’s not talk about this and have a nice time, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

A glass of sparkling water and an expensive glass of wine for me, because Elsa couldn’t drink alcohol if she’d to drive, some crab, pasta, steak were enough to make me drool and enough to make me full. A full two hours of eating and I was already done. God, this place... I hadn’t eaten such luxurious plates of food before. And I wasn’t even sure if I was glad to meet Elsa or not.

“Do you have a job, Miss Smith?” she asked, sipping on her glass of water. I stared at her and shook my head.

“Mid-terms are coming up. I can’t afford to find a job now,” I said.

“Would you like to...”

I knew what she wanted to say next.

My eyes widened and immediately I knew what she wanted. Work in her company? No, that would be insane.

“N-No, I cannot work in your company, Elsa. I know nothing about working in offices and so forth and—”

She chuckled. “Alright, alright. You don’t have to.” The waiter came and she took out her credit card before she even saw the amount of money. Of course, rich people.  I could see the waiter blushing at her beauty but showed almost no sign of it. He quickly swiped the card and let her pressed the digits and quickly turned away to hide his blush. And I found it pretty... irritating.

“Do... do people know what you look like?” I whispered, frowning.

“Oh, no,” Elsa took back her credit card. “I rarely get in front of the camera, Miss Smith. Only special people who’d seen me before will recognize me.”

But wait. “How did you get my phone number?” I asked her.

She was silent for a moment. “I have my ways.”

“Then that’s a very bad way,” I told her. “Please, do tell.”

Elsa sighed. “I’d... like to know more about you. You are very interesting, Anna Smith.”

Changing the topic was something that irritates me very much, but I figured she wasn’t comfortable talking about this.

I shuddered when she called my full name. I didn’t understand what she was going for, nor did I know how I got into such a difficult situation. But I couldn’t help... wanting to stare at her forever.

“I-It’s pretty late. I think it’s time,” I said, getting up from my seat. She got up as well and nodded.

“I’ll take you back home.” Once we were out of the restaurant, she held onto my waist again and sent me back in the passenger seat. I had my hands on the buckle just as she reached for it. She stared at me.

“I got it,” I said.

She smiled. “Of course.” And then, went back to her driver’s seat.

“Y-you’re not _really_ going to get me a new car, right?” I asked her, unsecured as she drove.

“Why?” she asked.

“I mean, I know you’re rich and all but to spend so much money just because of my car is too much, Elsa.”

“Miss Smith, do you think I really care about money?”

“N-no, but I’m just saying that to use money on me when you barely even know me is just insane!”

“No, I know you. I’ve known you for a _very_ long time.”

I stayed quiet and this woman... she was stubborn. Yes, her name seemed familiar to me but... in what way?

I rubbed my temple and sighed as she continued to drive me back home in silence.

“Miss Smith...”

Hm?

“Miss Smith, wake up, we’re here.”

Elsa gently brushed a strand of my hair from my cheeks and I yawned, stretching my arms out. The sky was already dark and we were already in front of my apartment.

“Oh... uh—sorry for sleeping,” I told her, embarrassed.

“No, it’s fine. Let’s get you up there,” she said, unbuckling me. Her sweet, sweet perfume was just so mesmerizing. And her hair—

“Miss Smith?”

Huh?

I suddenly realized my hand was up on top of her head, slowly stroking her platinum hair. Not much of a surprise of its softness...

I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away, bringing it so that it was curled in a fist against my chest. “Uh, I-I’m sorry, Elsa... ugh, must’ve been the wine.” Excuses.

She chuckled and unbuckled herself. “You’re kind of drunk, aren’t you?”

I stayed silent, playing with my braid and trying to not stare at her. And that look she was giving to me was just... ugh. I just want to stare at her forever. But no, she was too intimidating. I shouldn’t.

We got out of the car and I was beginning to feel wobbly from the wine. Elsa held onto my shoulder and took me inside, and pressed the elevator button.

“What floor?” she asked.

“Sixth.”

She pressed the button and we were on our way up. After a few seconds, we arrived to my home and I took out my keys, letting Elsa go.

But just as I was about to unlock the door, Elsa suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around, pushed me against the wall and I was suddenly blushing, tingling all over. She was very close to me, her eyes were dark as if she wanted something—as if she was mad for something. My wrists were on top of my head and I had no way of wanting to pull away.

“E-Elsa...”

Her leg was pressed between mine and I let out a tiny, unwilling moan as I tried to push her away—No, why would I?

She stared at me and I was breathing heavily, anticipating what she was going to do next.

“W-What are you—”

“I told you, I want all of you.” She clenched hard on my wrists and I flinched. Her other hand began to crawl down to my waist, pulled me harshly against her and I could feel her breasts against mine.

So soft...

But god damn, she was tall.

She let her eyes wander onto me, drinking all of me until she crashed her lips against mine, hungrily taking all of me in.

Oh, the way she moved her tongue in me and the way she pressed me against her. I want her... I fucking want her.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed her scent and her taste, the way she controlled me. God, she was... fantastic.

I gripped on her arm as her leg pressed up between my legs once more and I gasped against her controlling lips. Soon enough, she pulled away with a smirk on her face as she ran her fingers through my hair. I was out of breath and out of my mind and... Oh shit; I couldn’t even look at her.

“Good night, Miss Smith,” she whispered and gave me one last peck on the forehead.

_No, don’t leave. Stay with me, please._

Without even realizing, I grabbed onto her wrist. She turned back, stared at me with a tender smile.

“D-do you want to... stay and have some tea?” I said, letting go of her wrist.

She shook her head. “I’d love to, but you need to rest and so do I, Miss Smith. But, I will see you again, don’t worry.”

“Graduation.”

“Huh?”

I sighed. “During graduation, would you like to come by and visit me? It’s... only until a few months.”

She was confused there for a second, but smiled. “Of course, and you can visit me whenever you like.”

I giggled. “Actually, your company is super far away so, I don’t think that’ll work.”

“Well then, I’ll come by sometimes, how about that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. That XX

Thursday night.

I didn't expect her to pick me up, or even call me when I didn't even give her my phone number. She was waiting outside of my lobby, leaning against her black Audi Coupé, arms crossed against her chest. She was wearing a suit... oh my god, a god damn suit, all white with a black tie to go with it. I gulped as I came to view with her and she had her eyes... ooh those cold, blue icy eyes were just staring right into my soul.

The security opened the door for me and I nodded at him with respect. He smiled nicely.

And now, Miss Snow—Elsa was standing right in front of me with such an elastic smile on her face.

"Miss Smith," she said and her smile was just so controlling.

I smiled gently. "Elsa."

She opened the passenger door for me and I got in gracefully, trying to keep my composure while getting into such an expensive car with this woman.

She came back to the driver's seat and sighed, turned to me and pulled on my seat belt, buckled it up for me and I was blushing intensely.

"Is this your car?" she asked, nodding in front of us and at the yellow—almost broken—mini car. I gulped and nodded, watching her expression. She was frowning and then turned back to me.

"You're going to need a new one, Miss Smith," she said. "In fact... I do have..."

I raised my eyebrow. I knew what she wanted. "Y-you're going to—"

"Oh, no," she shook her head, chuckling until her expression turned serious. "I am getting you a new car."

Why is she doing this exactly?

I frowned, regardless if she was staring at me with demands. "What is it that you want from me?" I asked.

Elsa's eyes widened and she let out a little chuckle, before grabbing onto my collar and suddenly pulled me close to her and I was scared, intimidated. How was she doing this...? My heart skipped a beat, once her fingers traced down to my neck.

"What is it that I want from you?" she said and I gulped, when suddenly, she came closer to my ear and she whispered:

"All of you."

I shuddered, almost letting out a tiny whimper and she let me go, smirking at me before driving off to wherever we were going to eat. She must've been joking.

Oh dear god, please just let me faint.

We were driving through the highway in silent and I was staring at this woman, all curious about her. I blinked, tilting my head to get a better look. I've... seen her before... but, where?

"You're staring."

Quickly I was blushing when her blue eyes were staring right back at me, before getting back on the road. I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on the road as well.

"W-why... why are you suddenly so interested in me?" I asked her. I'm not complaining however.

She smiled. "Your cute little freckles kept me interested. It's been taking over my attention since then."

Oh, Ha-ha, very funny, Miss Snow.

"No, I'm serious, Miss Snow," I said and her smile faded, her eyes full of mystery surfaced. She clenched her jaw.

"I have a little secret, Miss Smith. And I have one about you."

"Then—"

"And no, I won't tell you until you can figure it out. I'm sure you've heard of my name before, especially my last name. As big as my company is, everyone in the US probably know at least a little bit about me and how I control my people, Miss Smith. But yes, I've seen you before. But it's your job to figure out who I really am."

"How... did you know I was coming?"

She took a glimpsed at me. Elsa pressed a finger against her lips. "Secrets, Miss Smith."

I frowned and pouted. And suddenly, she had her hand over my mouth and I stared at her weirdly.

"No pouting," she said. I smirked under her hand and decided to lick it. When I did, she yelped and pulled her hand away, glaring at me.

"I am driving, you know?" she said.

"Then you shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth, Miss Snow."

She sighed and shook her head. "You are a very complicated child." She pulled up in front the restaurant, a dark and eerie place, but very exotic place. She got out of the car and quickly got to my side, opening the door for me. And when I got out of the car, my eyes were just ogling at the fancy... very expensive and fancy place.

I felt an arm wrapped around me waist and I looked beside me, Elsa staring at me with those... eyes again. I tensed up and those eyes were just so fascinating and beautiful and, very scary. And she was very handsome, very beautiful as if she could destroy everyone, including me with that smirk and that stare.

"You are very complicated," she repeated and I blushed as her fingers gently run itself up and down on my waist.

"Y-you—" I cleared my throat, "says the one that won't tell me about this secret."

She laughed. "It's called a secret for a reason, Miss Smith. But let's not talk about this and have a nice time, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

A glass of sparkling water and an expensive glass of wine for me, because Elsa couldn't drink alcohol if she'd to drive, some crab, pasta, steak was enough to make me drool and enough to make me full. A full two hours of eating and I was already done. God, this place... I hadn't eaten such luxurious plates of food before. And I wasn't even sure if I was glad to meet Elsa or not.

"Do you have a job, Miss Smith?" she asked, sipping on her glass of water. I stared at her and shook my head.

"Mid-terms are coming up. I can't afford to find a job now," I said, sipping on my drink.

"Would you like to..."

My eyes widened and immediately I knew what she wanted. Work in her company? No, that would be insane.

"N-No, I cannot work in your company, Elsa. I know nothing about working in offices and so forth and—"

She chuckled. "Alright, alright. You don't have to. We have a great intern program if you're ever interested." The waiter came and she took out her credit card before she even saw the amount of money. Of course, rich people. I could see the waiter blushing at her beauty but showed no sign. He quickly swiped the card and let her enter the digits and quickly turned away to hide his blush. And I found it pretty... irritating.

"Do... do people know what you look like?" I whispered.

"Oh, no," Elsa took back her credit card. "I rarely get in front of the camera, Miss Smith. Only people who'd seen me will recognize me."

Oh.

But wait. "How did you get my phone number?" I asked her.

She was silent for a moment. "I have my ways."

"Then that's a very bad way," I told her. "Please, tell me."

Elsa sighed. "I'd... like to know more about you. You are very interesting, Anna Smith."

Changing the topic was something that irritates me very much, but I figured she wasn't comfortable talking about this.

I shuddered when she called my full name. I didn't understand what she was going for, nor did I know how I got into such a difficult situation. But I couldn't help... wanting to stare at her forever.

"I-It's pretty late. I think it's time," I said, getting up from my seat. She got up as well and nodded.

"I'll take you back home." Once we were out of the restaurant, she held onto my waist again and sent me back in the passenger seat. I had my hands on the buckle just as she reached for it. She stared at me.

"I got it," I said.

She smiled. "Of course." And then, went back to her driver's seat.

"Y-you're not really going to get me a new car, right?" I asked her, unsecured as she drove.

"Why?" she asked.

"I mean, I know you're rich and all but to spend so much money just because of my car, is too much, Elsa." I made all kinds of exaggerated gestures in hopes of making her change her mind.

"Miss Smith, do you think I really care about money?" Clearly not.

"N-no, but I'm just saying that to use money on me when you barely even know me is just insane!"

"No, I know you. I've known you for a very long time."

I stayed quiet and this woman... she was stubborn. Yes, her name seemed familiar to me but... in what way?

I rubbed my temple and sighed as she continued to drive me back home in silence.

"Miss Smith..."

Hm?

"Miss Smith, wake up, we're here."

Elsa gently brushed a strand of my hair from my cheeks and I yawned, stretching my arms out. The sky was already dark and we were already in front of my apartment.

"Oh... uh—sorry for sleeping," I told her, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. Let's get you up there," she said, unbuckling me. Her sweet, sweet perfume was just so mesmerizing. And her hair—

"Miss Smith?"

Huh?

I suddenly realized my hand was up on top of her head, slowly stroking her platinum hair. Not much of a surprise of its softness...

I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away. "Uh, I-I'm sorry, Elsa... ugh, must've been the wine."

She chuckled and unbuckled herself. "You're kind of drunk, aren't you?" She sniffed. "I can smell it."

I stayed silent, playing with my braid and trying to not stare at her. And that look she was giving to me was just... ugh. I just want to stare at her forever. But no, she was too intimidating. I shouldn't.

We got out of the car and I was beginning to feel wobbly from the held me closely, hand by my shoulder, before bringing to my waist, and took me inside.

"What floor?"

"Sixth."

She pressed the button and we were on our way up. After a few seconds, we arrived to my home and I took out my keys, letting Elsa go.

But just as I was about to unlock the door, Elsa suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around, pushed me against the wall and I was suddenly blushing, tingling all over. She was very close to me, her eyes were dark as if she wanted something—as if she was mad for something. My wrists were on top of my head and I had no way of wanting to pull away.

"E-Elsa..."

Her leg was pressed between mine and I let out a tiny, unwilling moan as I tried to push her away—No, why would I?

She stared at me and I was breathing heavily, anticipating what she was going to do next.

"W-What are you—"

"I told you, I want all of you." She clenched hard on my wrists and I flinched. Her other hand began to crawl down to my waist, pulled me harshly against her and I could feel her breasts against mine.

So soft...

God damn, she was tall.

She let her eyes wander onto me, drinking all of me until she crashed her lips against mine, hungrily taking all of me in.

Oh, the way she moved her tongue in me and the way she pressed me against her. I want her... I fucking want her.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed her scent and her taste, the way she controlled me. God, she was... fantastic.

I gripped on her arm as her leg pressed against my core once more and I gasped against her lips. Soon enough, she pulled away with a smirk on her face as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her eyes wandered, admiring the beauty of me. I was out of breath and out of my mind and... Oh shit; I couldn't even look at her.

"Good night, Miss Smith," she whispered and gave me one last peck on the forehead, combing a stranded hair behind my ear. I craved and yearned.

No, don't leave. Stay with me, please.

Without even realizing, I grabbed onto her wrist. She turned back, stared at me with a tender smile.

"D-do you want to... stay and have some tea?" I said, letting go of her wrist.

She shook her head. "I'd love to, but you need to rest and so do I, Miss Smith. But, I will see you again, don't worry."

"Graduation."

"Hm?"

I sighed. "During graduation, would you like to come by and visit me? It's... only a few months away."

She was confused there for a second, but smiled. "Of course, and you can visit me whenever you like."

I giggled. "Actually, your company is super far away so, I don't think that'll work."

"Well then, I'll come by sometimes, how about that?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Only One

The next week, Kristoff was back from the UK as I was busy being the roommate that continued to study for my exam while he lazed around in his bed. Jet lagged, of course. Too bad studying wasn't as easy as before with the blonde rich girl in my fucking head.

"Anna~" he whined against his pillow, his right arm swaying off the bed. I continued to ignore him. What a baby.

"Annnaaa~" he whined again, and I turned to him, groaning and gave him a very sarcastic smile. If you dare call my name again, I will cut you.

"Yes, Mr. Bjorman?" I asked in a sweet girly voice as I twirled my pen in my fingers. He lazily opened his eyes and stared at me, his drools dripping down on his pillow.

"Food," he said, and quickly I flung my pen at him and he yelped in pain. I turned around to my desk and continued to look through my textbook and for a while, I thought I was hearing things. I turned around and frowned, seeing Kristoff staring back at me with a pout. His stomach growled again, and he let out an embarrassing giggle to me.

I groaned, rolled my eyes and reached for my phone. Whatever, I'm a bit hungry, anyway.

I ordered a pepperoni pizza (Kristoff's favorite) and after a few minutes, the box of pizza came to our door and I paid. And as soon as I opened the box, Kristoff immediately got up from his bed, and ran for the first two slices.

"H-Hey!" I shouted as he got back up to his bed, and looked at me as if nothing has happen.

"What?" he said, mouthful of cheese. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice, getting back to studying.

"Oh yeah," I said, pulling my drawer and handed him his notebook, "The interview stuff." And then Elsa just came back to my mind, and immediately a pint of blush rushed to my face. Hopefully Kristoff wouldn't notice.

He took it and gave me a little wink to me. "I can't thank you enough, feisty pants."

"You can begin with paying me back the pizza money," I said, extending out my hand to him. Kristoff blinked, and quickly stuffed my hand with the money he had left in his pocket... which was... two fucking dollars.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Really," he said with pride and confidence. I shook my head in disbelief and turned back to my table. For a while, it was peaceful enough for me to continue my study, even though I was lacking the motivation to, and Kristoff was just busy flipping through pages from his notebook, until he asked me the most anticipated question ever.

"So, how did you find the CEO?" he asked and I was already blushing. I could no longer study like this.

"S-she's..." No! Don't stutter, Anna Smith! I cleared my throat. "She's alright. I told you about her on the phone last week."

"Yeah, but, I don't know, you just seem so preoccupied in your thoughts?"

I turned around to him and stared at him, exasperated. I should've known he would ask me stuff like this once he got back. I got up from my seat and stretched out my arms from my two hour study. I let out a satisfying moan and stayed in my stretched position for a few seconds until I got the urge to crack my knuckles and neck.

"I could be preoccupied in studying as well, Kristoff," I said, jumping on to my bed.

"You know, people can read your mind very easily," he pointed out.

"Oh, go cry me a river. I'm not telling you anything, since you can figure everything out," I huffed, turning my back to him.

So nosy.

He laughed. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Know-it-all."

And for the next few weeks, and months, mid-term and finals ended, graduation finally came. Miss Snow came across my mind every day, but she never really appeared. I'd constantly checked my phone every day for a phone call, maybe even a text, but nothing came. It was frustrating, yet it was very subdue to the fact that I wouldn't have to be so flustered over her each time. My parents lived in New York and they'd practically take a five hour flight to LA just to see me wear a gown and take a piece of paper with my name on it.

I was sitting in the front and Kristoff was sitting near the middle section. After, doing the pledge of allegiance, listening to professors and students cry and talk about their awesome moments in this university, my time of getting my name called. I managed to get on stage with a cheerful smile on my face, shook hands with the professors and got my diploma. It was nerve wrecking, but I managed. There were camera flashes coming from the back of all the students, which seemed like Ma was taking pictures.

But too bad graduation pictures usually looked terrible. Good job, Ma.

And finally, finally, finally, after three long hours of boring, some heartwarming speeches, everyone managed to cheerfully get up from their seats and threw their caps in the air. That was the fun part, except for the part where our caps had to bounce off on our head and trying to figure out which ones were whose.

"Oh my god, I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

I turned and let out a soft 'oof' when Ma came to gave me a big, warm hug. I could only chuckle as she began to weep.

"Oh, c'mon, Ma, don't cry here! It's embarrassing!" I said as she gently touched my cheeks.

"Your Ma loves to be very emotional, darling," Pa said and I rolled my eyes at them. Now, I understood why parents could be so embarrassing to their kids in front of others. Loving, but very embarrassing.

As they continued to cry and talk happily to me, after looking everywhere through the swarm of people, I managed to spot Kristoff talking to his parents... and he was fucking crying. Wow.

We talked for about a few minutes, took pictures with Ariel, Kristoff and my other friends with my parents, and even talked to the professors for a few moments until—

"Miss Smith."

I turned from my parents, and that voice made me shudder. She was walking towards me, wearing a black suit and heels, red tie, sunglasses with silver lens, and she was holding a bouquet of roses on one hand, and another hand in her pocket. I was overwhelmed by her beauty, especially when her fringes were just slowly going with the wind.

Oh, I missed you, Miss Snow.

Almost every student that was around her stopped talking and was just admiring the beautiful blonde as she continued to walk towards me slowly, petals from the roses slowly drifting down to the concrete floor. Even the girls were getting all red and bothered as her sweet scent flowed passed them.

Murmurs were going around the students and I could hear everything.

"Oh my god, who is she?"

"She's hot."

"Man, I'd fuck her."

"Wait, wasn't that the woman that was from the school newspaper a few months ago?"

How inappropriate. How dare you?

The blonde stopped walking after hearing the murmurs and turned around to everyone, and behind those sunglasses, her blue eyes ran through the group of thirsty, inappropriate students. And she came upon a man that wolf whistled to her, the last second she turned around. Elsa smirked and walked towards him, and they were close. She positioned her fingers on his bearded chin, and directed his eyes towards her. Ugh, he must've been one of those football jocks based on his cocky look.

The man gulped, and his heart was pounding hard as soon as Elsa's blue eyes were revealed, sending a cold, icy glare at him. He let out a little chuckle. "How're you doing, beautiful?" he asked and I could just puke right now. Fucking asshole.

Ma gripped onto my arm and whispered to me, "Who is she?"

I shushed her and continued to stare at the two people just a few feet in front of me with worries.

"I'd very much love it if you would just refrain yourself from doing that, especially when you're in a middle of a graduation. It's very insulting, sir. Not, pleasing, but very insulting. Or rather you can just shut your damn mouth, which I'd love even more," Elsa said, and my mouth was gaped wide open.

Whoa.

Everyone around her gave out many 'ooh' and 'aah' and some even continued to swoon as she gave out a settling smirk at the man, who was just about to shout angrily at her as she walked away.

"Hey! How the fuck—"

"Now, why don't you just hold on a second, sir?" A hand came up to the man's chest, and Elsa stopped walking, head turning slightly towards them and her blue eyes were just shining darkly at them.

"Elsa, what do you want to do?" It was Olaf! What a handsome man. He was wearing a black suit and a collar shirt, revealing bits of his collar bone, this time. I could see him taking a glimpse at me and he gave out a gentle smile. I blushed and now everyone was mumbling about this handsome young man in black. He quickly grabbed the man's collar tightly and he whimpered at Olaf's grip.

Elsa smirked silently at the student's feared, but angered expression. "Let him go. We don't want a scene, do we now? I hope you have a nice graduation day, sir."

Wow, in a situation like this, she'd actually be nice.

Kristoff and Ariel was just staring off me, mouth wide opened and shocked, blushing and just everything you could imagine them feeling when coming upon to someone this sexy and gorgeous. And I'd just be that person that just stand in the corner and be all awkward about it.

Olaf managed to let go of him, and bowed to Elsa. "I'll wait for you in the car, Elsa," he said smoothly before he left.

Elsa smiled gently, noticing how quiet the outside was. So quiet that everyone could hear the birds chirping. And the man was just standing on the grass, all shaken up. "W-w-who a-are you...?" he said, plopping down on the grass.

The blonde stared at him with a smile. "I'm nobody." And she turned her heels, clanking towards me with confidence and fierce. Her fierce blue eyes met with my teal and suddenly, I was in her majestic spell. Students were beginning to mumble again, but she didn't even give a single fuck.

I could feel Ma's arm shaking on mine as Elsa came closer to us. She halted and stared at my parents with the gentlest eyes ever. She turned to my friends and gave a small wave.

And I could literally feel them getting all hot and bothered.

"W-we'll just leave you guys... Have fun!" Ariel stuttered, pushing Kristoff to the very quiet and amused crowd of graduates. I chuckled at them nervously, before turning to Elsa who was just staring at me with a very tender expression.

"Congratulations on your graduation. Miss Smith, this is for you," she said with the many sugars buried in her words. She handed me the bouquet of roses, wrapped in pink wrappings. And my face was the color of the wrappings.

"T-thank you, Elsa," I said, taking the flowers from her hand, making sure our fingers brush against each other. God, I missed her very much.

"U-Um... you are..." Ma stuttered and I'd complete forgot about my parents!

"Oh, sorry, I'm—"

"S-she's my friend!" I interrupted, going to Elsa's side. I cleared my throat, trying to sound more "professional".

"She's my friend, Ma. Name's Elsa. Elsa, this is my Ma, Elena and my Pa, Aaron."

Elsa smiled and stuck her hand out. "Please to meet you, Mister and Mrs. Smith."

Ma chuckled and took her hand, gently shaking it. "Please to meet you, too. Call us by our first name, Elsa. I don't like formality."

"Yes, ma'am."

Oh wow. So Ma gets to have her say her first name instead of my first name?! Very intriguing, Miss Snow.

I rolled my eyes, mumbling under my breath, hoping Elsa wouldn't notice.

Pa reached for her hand and shook it as well. "Wow, you, uh- back there, you were pretty intense, weren't you?" He laughed. "By the way, you are very gorgeous."

Elsa laughed along with him. "Thank you,. But, I did step pretty much out of the line back there. Forgive me if I scared any of you."

"N-no! There's no need! In fact, that man was pretty much insulting you," Ma replied. "Such a gorgeous woman like you having to deal with such idiotic behavior is very laughable, Elsa."

"Well," she said, looking at me and I stared back with a little smile. Oh, I missed you, you beautiful person. She turned back to my parents. "I wouldn't mind it if I get to meet you guys and your daughter."

"Please take care of our idiot daughter," Pa said and I silently hissed at him, pulling my tongue out to him. Elsa laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Aaron. Well, it's nice meeting you all, but I've got to go somewhere with your daughter."

What? Where?

I was excited, as she grabbed my arm. "Oh, of course! Have a nice time, you two!" Pa yelled as we waved goodbye to them.

We got through the swarms of people easily because of Elsa's effortless beauty and confident that even women would drop to their knees. A black Audi S8 was waiting in front of our entrance with Olaf waiting for us, leaning against his car. Once he'd noticed us coming out, he immediately opened the back seat.

"Hello, Miss Smith. It's been a few months, now."

I smiled. "It's really nice to see you, Olaf."

"Back at you, Miss Smith," He winked.

Elsa smiled and held onto my back, leading me inside the car. We both got in and all I had in mind had been... why she didn't come visit me all these months. Once we got in, Olaf drove off to wherever we were going.

"It's been a few months, huh, Miss Smith?" she said, turning to me. I nodded.

"How come... you haven't been visiting me all these months?"

She smirked, crossing her legs together. "I've been busy, Miss Smith. Why didn't you visit me?"

I blushed as her fingers gently run through the back of my neck and hair. "Y-you're very far. And I had exams to study for."

Elsa nodded and stayed quiet for a while. I took a glimpse at her, and she was smiling cheerfully, her blue eyes looking towards the front. I was anxious—very.

"Did you miss me?" she asked boldly, and I was very flushed. Yes, I missed you very much. And she was still staring at me tenderly as I fidgeted around my seat. I nodded. Jesus, Olaf was right in front of us, driving and she was being very bold.

I could feel her fingers running through my braids once again. "C-can I take off my cap and gown?" I asked, and she nodded to me, letting my hair go.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I struggled to take off my gown.

"I'm not telling you," she said. Oh, you gorgeous person. "Olaf, can you put it up?"

"Of course." He pressed a button and... Whoa, a thin piece of black wood with Elsa's company name on it slowly extended upwards from the floor and downwards from the ceiling and I was amazed as it separated Olaf from us.

"Whoa..." I muttered and she stared at me with pride.

"Impressed?"

I nodded. I'm very impressed, Miss Snow. And soon enough, she was leaning over to me, her arm around my shoulder. Oh no... I tensed up, and my mind was blank as soon as I could feel her breath on my neck. Her nose brushed against my collar bone, to my neck and I shuddered from her gentle contact.

"E-Elsa..." I grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away, but soon she was holding on to my wrists, and pushed me up against the window. Her eyes wandered from my body, my legs and then came back to see my breathless expression. Her fingers came up to my hair, stroking it gently and then towards me freckled cheeks.

Her braid was dangling over her shoulder, strands of her hair brushing on top of my chest softly. I could not understand her, yet I could not get enough of her. And I was deeply under her addicting spell.

Oh, Elsa... you beautiful witch.

"I missed you, Miss Smith," she breathed lightly against my ear. And my pounding heart, ragged breath answered her back. I trembled under her grip and she was on top of me, rose petals all over the car and on us.

Her hand began to gently caress my cheeks, her thumb softly going through my lips, her eyes just running through my poor, wanted soul and I was paralyzed by her cold, yet very gentle stare. How dare you do this to me, Miss Snow?

"I'd love to kiss you," she muttered and I swooned. I let out a tiny moan from her voice, my ears wanting to hear more of her. "I want to kiss you senseless, Anna Smith," she breathed in my ear.

Please...

I let her kiss me, her lips gently running on my neck and immediately went for my lips. I let out a soft moan, and she wouldn't let me touch her as she had her hands on my wrists, propping it on top my head. I'd love to resist her, but at the same time, the way she was playing me... I couldn't get enough of it.

I let out moans of resistance, pleads and encouragement against her soft lips. And she was obliged to kiss me longer. It felt like hours passed, the longer she stayed on top of me, breathing me, taking me in. Gosh, I wanted this to end quickly, but the bigger part of me was aching for her badly, almost as if it was begging for her to continue this forever and ever.

Elsa pulled away, leaving me breathless and blank as she gazed at me with delicacy.

"You make me very needy, you know that?" she muttered, tightening her palms around my wrists, fingers delicately running on my veins.

"And you make me very bothered, Elsa Snow. I-in a good way, that is," I breathed and I'd never been this bold before. I guess she just made me turn into a whole different person whenever I was with her. But I was still that helpless, awkward person.

She got off me, released my wrists and laughed. She fixed her tie and cleared her throat, as I tried to straighten up my skirt. I could feel her eyes crawling under my skin.

"You look very lovely for your graduation, Miss Smith," she continued, staring at my strapless dress in green. Oh, how dare you continue to make me blush?

"Y-you too, Elsa," I said. Her suit was very attractive, indeed.

She smiled, as I continued to glow red, my hands on my knees. And she was just leaning back on her seat, legs crossed, admiring my stiff posture.

"Don't worry. Olaf can't hear anything behind the wall," she said.

Oh, that's so relieving.

"W-why do you... want me...?" I began to ask her with curiosity. She frowned, eyes growing dark and she looked out the window. Damn it, did I do something wrong again?

"You... remind me of someone I know since I was a child," she answered when I didn't expect her to, her knuckles propped up against her forehead. Her eyes moved towards me, and they were very, very heartbreaking. "But, that person's not here anymore."

Oh, good job Anna Smith.

I stared back at her, and we were awfully quiet. She was looking out the window again, staring off into the sea. Elsa let out a little sigh.

"My childhood... was only fun for only a short amount of time, until that person came in when I just became very... miserable. My parents told me that after I met that person and then left, I changed a lot. I let myself become isolated into darkness for years, until I decided that I just could not mope around in my room all day. I was sent to therapies, and such, but I'd already gotten over that person... at least for now."

She sighed again until the car stopped and Olaf appeared in front of us. "We're here, Elsa," he said and she nodded as Olaf got out of the car, opened the back door for us. We got out and outside just smelled like the sea.

"I hope you don't get seasick, Miss Smith," she said, her elastic smile back on her once again. She put her palm on my back, slowly trailing down to my waist. Elsa stared at me and I shook my head. And I could feel Olaf being awkward behind us. Oh, Elsa, why do you have to be so bold sometimes?!

For a short while, we walked through the dock and Olaf was already running up to some... place... else. My jaw fell wide open when a yacht came in view. It was huge, blue, and extremely beautiful like this girl.

"Come here," she said cheerfully, dragging me up to the side of the yacht. Snowflake was the name of this baby, and Elsa looked extremely proud of it.

"Her name's Snowflake?" I asked and she nodded, admiring her boat. She just looked so happy, so proud of it and she was looking like a very happy kid.

"I wanted to show her to you," she said. "Come."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to the boat and Olaf was already there by the wheel, pressing buttons and the engine roar loudly, soon after. Elsa gave me a little tour on this baby, showing the spacious room in the yacht. There was a bedroom and even a bathroom. And I'd always thought Elsa Snow was an extremely uptight, and very distant, and extremely affectionate person, but instead, this time, she was a person that had let everything go. Elsa was sweeter than sugar. And she was acting like a kid right now. I couldn't help but relax.

I smiled as she continued to be very talkative and very touchy to me. But, I didn't mind her fingers on me.

"This is your graduation gift," she said, leading me up to Olaf. My eyes widened, but I was happy.

"G-Gift?"

She nodded. The engine roared loudly and the yacht started moving. She held tightly onto me, as the boat rocked side by side in the water. Without warning, the yacht tipped me against her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around my stomach, her palms around my belly.

Elsa chuckled. "You okay?"

And, oh fuck, I flushed deeply as Olaf took a quickly glimpse at us and then looked back to the opening, gripping hard on the wheel as if he didn't want to see what just happened. He was whistling.

Thanks for making it obvious that you saw what happened, Olaf.

I cleared my throat, feeling extremely embarrassed. I gently pushed Elsa off me and suddenly she had her hands on mine. I looked at our intertwined fingers and then towards her beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled.

"Olaf, can you leave us for the moment?" she asked.

Olaf turned and made his way past us, giving us a smile. He even gave me a little wink before he left. And after he left, Elsa immediately dragged me towards the wheel and placed my palms around the wheel. I stared at the wheel, back to her and then to the wheel again.

"You're going to manipulate Snowflake," she said. Wait, what?!

No, what the hell?! I can't do that! We're gonna die!

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto you. We won't die."

Oh. Wait, did she just read my mind?

Slowly, I began to relax as Elsa held tightly onto me, her front against my back and I could feel her silky black suit around me. But... she kept her space. Her fingers intertwined with mine as we silently go through the sea for a long while.

"I hope you like the gift," she said smoothly. I giggled and nodded.

"I love it, Elsa. But I just think... what you're doing for me is a bit—"

"I like being with you, and I'd love to continue to be with you. I'll give you anything."

My eyes turned to her and I frowned, regardless of her smile. "Why am I so special to you?"

Her icy, blue eyes looked at me with want. I could never tell what she was thinking. I wouldn't even know if she'd be lying if I ask her anything. "I told you. You remind me of someone from a long time ago," she said, letting go of my hand, pressed the button for the engine to stop.

"So, I'm only a replacement," I finally got to say. And her eyes were twisted into shock and then to regret. I gulped and wasn't sure if saying that actually made her feel horrible.

"No, please don't think of it like that," she muttered, fingers suddenly, but very softly coming up to my wrists and then to my arms and now, she was hugging me, and I could feel her head against my back. She closed her eyes, and huffed soft breaths against my back, sending chills on my body.

Miss Snow, I'd never know what you want from me.

She pecked my back and I shuddered. I gripped on her arms, wanting to pull away from her. I wasn't who she needed. I wasn't... that someone. Please, stop it, Elsa Snow.

"You're exactly who I wanted, Miss Smith," she said, lifting her head up and suddenly I was turned around. I was staring right into her eyes again, the sad kind. I gulped, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. You drive me mad, Elsa Snow.

"You're strange, alright," I mumbled, hoping that she would smile for once. She gave out a little smirk, her fingers going through my cheeks.

"You barely know me, Miss Smith," she said.

"I know you enough to see this side of you, Elsa Snow."

She laughed and I was glad I could make her at least giggle. "You're very special, Anna Smith."

Oh, you beautiful stranger.

"We should head back. I'm sure your parents want to properly celebrate your graduation?"

"Would you like to come?" I asked and I immediately flustered as soon as she gave me a surprised expression. "I-I mean, if you're not busy, that is." God, keep your mouth shut for a second please, Anna Smith!

But surprisingly, she gave out a little chuckle and nodded. "Of course, it's been months since I'd last saw you, so I guess I should make it up to you."

"This gift is enough, Elsa."

She nodded, hand cupping on my chin. "But, I can give you more than that, Miss Smith," she said softly, my knees getting weak from her chilled voice. Oh no... Back to a little mouse and sexy cat again.

I'd love to have what you want to give me.

"Let's get Olaf back," she said, releasing me. Her heels clanked softly up to wooden stairs, getting Olaf back in.

By evening, we managed to get back to the dock.


End file.
